Tales from CSI
by DoveWhite
Summary: Several short and simple stories about CSI team
1. 1 Hard childhood of Gilbert Grissom

Байки о CS

Маленькие истории в стиле «наив»

Disclaimer: не мои они, эти персонажи. Я только поиграть…

Жанр: юмор

Рейтинг: для тех, кто смотрит и любит CSI, от 12 до 90

1. Грустное детство Гилберта Гриссома

Любил Гриссом в морг заходить. Другие люди обычно боятся, а он любил. Некоторые думали, что он ходит туда поболтать со своим другом Доком Роббинсом. Но на самом деле Гилу просто нравилось там. Присядет, бывало, в холоде и темноте, медитирует. А уж когда новые поступления увидит - как ребенок радуется: оживляется, смеется. Некоторые из-за этого считали Гриссома странным. Из-за этого и еще из-за того, что он так обожал жуков, пауков и тараканов.

Просто Гриссом был человек загадочный, и никто про него ничего не знал, кроме того, что больше всего на свете Гил Гриссом любил насекомых и свою работу.

На самом деле, все эти странности объяснялись просто.

Когда Гриссом был маленьким мальчиком, у него было очень тяжелое детство. Отец бросил семью, а его глухой матушке важнее была ее картинная галерея, чем маленький Гилберт. Так что с восьми лет мальчик слонялся по берегу, где не находил ничего, кроме дохлых животных, покрытых насекомыми. Он таскал их домой и препарировал. Таковы были излюбленные игрушки гриссомова детства.

Как-то он увидел, что в галерее его матери травят жуков, чтобы они не смогли съесть картины. Гриссом ненавидел эти картины, отнимавшие у него материнскую любовь. Ему было жаль жуков, пауков и тараканов, которых уморили безжалостные травильщики. И он полюбил насекомых.

В пятом классе на конкурс научных проектов Гриссом принес колонию черных аргентинских муравьев. Он рано начал понимать, что насекомые побеждают. И действительно, его проект был признан лучшим. На награждении самая красивая девочка класса, которая раньше и смотреть-то не хотела в сторону скучного «ботаника», внезапно чмокнула его в щеку. Она была темненькая, кареглазая и самая высокая в классе. Гил на всю жизнь запомнил испытанное им ощущение восторга и ужаса одновременно. С тех пор он испытывал необъяснимую тягу к высоким кареглазым брюнеткам - восхищение, почему-то смешанное со страхом.

А в 16 лет его взяли работать в Лос-Анжелесский окружной морг. Гриссом был рад. Ковыряясь в телах, он снова ощущал себя ребенком, притащившим очередную дохлую зверушку на кухонный стол. И вдобавок, он мог предаваться любимому занятию сколько угодно, не рискуя услышать вопли своей матушки, которая была глухой, но отнюдь не немой. В тишине, среди безмолвных тел, Гил отдыхал от ее громкого визгливого голоса и беспрестанных поучений. Там он постепенно приобщился к философскому взгляду на жизнь и научился медитировать.

Вскоре на юного кудрявого интерна с красивыми синими глазами обратила внимание одна из патологоанатомш. Ее таланты заключались не столько в умении обращаться с телами, сколько в способности привлекать к себе живых... лиц противоположного пола. Она была низенькой блондинкой с томным взглядом и большими оттопыренными ушами. Однажды, когда Гил по обыкновению задержался помедитировать, она вошла, заперла за собой дверь и подтолкнула его к только что вымытому железному столу… С тех пор Гриссом всю жизнь испытывал странное возбуждение при виде лопоухих блондинок с коровьим взором. Особенно если одновременно рядом находилась парочка трупов.

В 22 Гриссом стал самым молодым коронером в Лос-Анжелесе. Он был ужасно горд собой и все его молодые годы прошли в морге.

Поэтому, когда Гриссом достиг весьма зрелого возраста, в котором людям свойственно вспоминать детство и юность, он не ходил поностальгировать на концерты древних рок-групп или в модные когда-то рестораны. Он ходил в морг. И там снова ощущал себя юным и счастливым. Там он всегда был в своей тарелке, среди привычного ему молчаливого окружения. Никто к нему не приставал, не просил внимания, вежливости, понимания, послушания, терпения и проявления прочих непонятных ему качеств и эмоций. Там ему было хорошо.

Но люди этого не понимали и почему-то продолжали считать Гриссома странным

источники: биография Гриссома на сайте 4-09: GRISSOM VERSUS THE VOLCANO


	2. 2 Entertainments for Sara Sidle

Disclaimer: ну да, персонажи по-прежнему не мои

От автора: история написана в еще боле наивном стиле

**2. Развлечения Сары Сайдл**

Любила Сара Сайдл взрывать что-нибудь. Еще она, конечно, любила разламывать машины. Но машину она могла разломать и одна, а вот взрывать одной было скучно. В компании как-то интереснее.

Гриссом, когда еще не боялся за Сарой ухаживать, бывало, приглашал ее на полигон - повзрывать что-нибудь. Или просто в кабинете у себя рядом с ней взрывал. Потому что тоже любил это дело. Так хорошо они время проводили, весело им было вместе. А потом как-то все реже получалось. Тут еще у Гриса проблемы со слухом начались - врачи ему и запретили взрывать. А Сара-то ничего не знала.

Как-то Гриссом собрался на операцию и решил - а пропади все пропадом, пойду напоследок с Сарой на полигон. Притащил пару бомбочек в кабинет, сидит, ждет ее. А Сара приходит, и сразу - смена, мол, кончилась, пойдем ужинать. Грис отвечает - нет. Хотел добавить, что у него другие планы на это свидание. А Сара сразу обиделась- почему мол: пойдем-ка, посмотрим, что получится. Грис ей ясно намекает - не знаю, говорит, что с этим делать. И на бомбочки в своем кабинете показывает. А Сара в слезах уже. Ничего не видит, не замечает. Сообразишь, говорит, да поздно будет. И ушла. Обиделась. А Гриссом, он гордый, конечно. Ничего объяснять не стал.

Потом Сара долго ничего ни с кем не взрывала. Грустно ей было. Разве от сканера да от машин такое веселье получишь? Да как-то Грег про ее увлечение услыхал. Подсуетился, он ведь на Сару-то давно глаз положил. Вот и пригласил ее, вместе унитаз сухим льдом взрывать. Взорвали они, значит, унитаз. Сара прямо ожила. Радуется, хохочет. Печалиться перестала. На Грега смотрит по-другому совсем, про забавы с Грисом вроде как и позабыла.

Гриссом потом узнал, конечно, что Сара теперь с другим взрывы устраивает. Переживал очень. Да что поделаешь - поздно спохватился. Вот какая из-за гордости и непонимания грустная история получилась.

Источники:

серия 1-13 Boom – взрыв на полигоне + несколько локальных взрывов в лаборатории в других сериях

3-22 Play with Fire – приглашение Сарой Гриссома на ужин

5-23 Iced – Грег и Сара взывают унитаз


	3. Nick & cows

3. Ник и коровы

Ник Стокс очень уважал Гила Гриссома, своего учителя и начальника. Всегда его слушался, не прекословил. Скажет Гриссом: «Ник, принеси кофе!»- тот бежит за кофе. Скажет: «Ник, помой мою машину!» - все бросает и моет.

Только одного Ник хотел от Гриссома - чтобы тот разрешил ему работать самостоятельно. Бывало, ходит целыми днями за Гилом и ноет : «Гриссом, когда я буду работать один? Гриссом, ну когда я буду работать один…Гриссом, ну когда же, когда же я буду работать один….»

Вообще-то Ник и так довольно часто работал один. Но почему-то продолжал ныть.

Однажды Гил решил ему показать, кто тут самый умный и говорит: «Ник, вот ответишь правильно на вопрос - будешь один работать. А ответишь неправильно - век будешь у нас с Кэтрин мальчиком на побегушках». И задает вопрос:

- Скажи- ка Ник легко-легко,

Что пьют коровы?

- Молоко! – отвечает Ник. Потому что он был техасский парнишка - вырос на ранчо, не то, что городской мальчик Гил. Ник много чего знал о коровах. Только он хотел добавить: «Молоко, пока они маленькие. А потом, конечно, им никто молока не дает, и приходится им пить воду. Хотя может быть они бы от молока не отказались», а Гриссом засмеялся недобро и говорит: «Воду они пьют. А молоко они дают. Видишь, как тебя легко сбить с толку». Можно подумать, он живых коров часто видел. Ник не стал его в своей правоте убеждать. Пусть, думает, Грис считает, что он самый умный. Очень уж он Гриссома уважал.

В тот же день шел Ник Стокс по коридору с Кэтрин. Дай, думает, спрошу ее про коров. Она-то не городская, как Гил. Она-то тоже на ранчо выросла, пускай и в Монтане. Про коров лучше знает. Только загадку по-другому сказал:

-Ответь-ка, Кэтрин, с ходу:

Что пьют коровы?

- Воду!- отвечает Кэтрин. Потом глаза по обыкновению вытаращила, будто не в курсе совсем, и спрашивает : «А что?»

«Да так, ничего», - отвечает Ник. Огорчился немного, что и Кэтрин про коров все забыла уже. Но ничего говорить не стал. Он был парень вежливый.

Кэтрин потом Гриссома встретила. Гил спрашивает: «Что, Ник тебе вопрос задавал про коров?»

«Да, задавал».

« А ты ответила, как я тебя учил?»

«Да, в этот раз не сбилась, правильно ответила,»- смеется Кэтрин.

Тут и Гил заулыбался, довольный: «Ну, теперь-то он понял, что мы с тобой гораздо умнее его, и больше ныть не станет».

Вот что значит быть слишком вежливым.

Потом, конечно, Гриссом Ника все равно повысил. Взамен Сары, чтоб слух не прошел, что у Гила с ней шуры-муры какие-то. И Ник, как и раньше, часто работал один.

А еще позже, когда Ник работал один, с ним большая неприятность приключилась.

Но это уже совсем другие истории.

Источники: загадка про коров из серии 1-22 Evaluation Day

Гриссом повысил Ника вместо Сары в серии 4-23 Bloodlines

Ника похитили и закопали заживо, когда он работал один в серии 5-24 Grave Danger


	4. Careful Grissom

**Байки**** о CSI**

**4. Заботливый Гриссом **

Гил Гриссом был человек загадочный. Мало что про него люди знали. То есть все, конечно, знали, что больше всего на свете он любит насекомых и свою работу. Но никто не знал, с какой теплотой он на самом деле относится к своим сотрудникам и как о них потихоньку заботится.

Например, нравилось Гриссому, какая фигура у Ника Стокса. Ну, то есть.. с этакой отцовской гордостью, а не то, что вы подумали. Гриссом даже немного завидовал Нику иногда, потому что сам тут ничем похвастаться не мог. И вот стал Гил замечать, что Ник постоянно что-то ест, как и сам Гриссом. «А ну как Ник растолстеет и всю свою подтянутость потеряет»,- взволновался Гил. И стал за Ником потихоньку следить. И при любой возможности отнимал у Стокса еду. Якобы для опытов. А еще клал в холодильник всякую гадость, чтоб аппетит у всех отбить. Тоже якобы опыты проводил. И помогало. Ему даже отдельный холодильник из-за этого купили.

Еще больше Гриссому нравилась фигура Кэтрин. Ну понятно, по-другому совсем. И поскольку были они близкими друзьями, Кэтрин ему не только про свою личную жизнь рассказывала. А еще и про то, что фигура такая у нее не из-за диеты, а потому, что у нее хороший пластический хирург. А операции стоят дорого. Вот и старался Гриссом лишний раз Кэтрин как-то продвинуть. Чтоб она побольше денег получала и могла свою стать поддерживать.

Но больше всего, конечно, нравилась Гилу фигура Сары Сайдл. Хотя некоторые говорили, что она чересчур тощая да долговязая, но Гриссому очень нравилось на нее смотреть. Иногда он ловил себя на мысли, что на Сару Сайдл ему даже приятнее смотреть, чем на новенький труп в морге. И он очень таких мыслей пугался.

Как-то услышал он, как Кэтрин Саре посоветовала есть побольше мяса, чтоб немного поправиться. Кэт, конечно, это нарочно сказала. Завидовала, что Саре хирурги не нужны. А Сара ответила, что давно уж хочет стать вегетарианкой, но все как-то не соберется.

Гриссом заволновался и решил помочь Саре Сайдл от мяса отказаться и свою стройность сохранить. И скоро случай представился.

Во время одного дела Гриссому пришел в голову отличный план. Притащил он свиную тушу на задний двор, и велел Саре передать, что всю ночь будет опыты там проводить, голодный да холодный. Знал, что она не выдержит и придет. Сара пришла, конечно, с припасами да одеялами. А после всю ночь рядом с ним сидела, глядела, как туша разлагается да личинками покрывается.

Гриссом для уверенности велел еще и любимцу своему, Уорику Брауну, опыт с тушей при случае повторить и Сару опять заставить на тухлое мясо глядеть. Брауну недолго пришлось ждать. Притащил он еще одну свинью, опять якобы для опыта, на задний двор, заставил Сару надеть на нее ночную рубашку, и поджег. Гриссом еще и проверить пришел, как дело идет.

Вот выполнил Гил свой план, а результатов не знал. Потому что сам как ел мясо до всех этих ужасов, так и после продолжал. С большим аппетитом. А у Сары спросить стеснялся. И тогда он новый план придумал. Развел опять в лаборатории опыты с гниющим мясом. И Саре Сайдл говорит: «Ну-ка, давай-ка убери тут все». Сара рассердилась, начала кричать: «Да как ты можешь, я после твоей свинью вегетарианкой стала, мяса видеть не могу». Гил улыбается, довольный. Значит, сработал план. А Сара не поняла, еще пуще разозлилась. Хотела даже уехать на время. Гриссом еле заставил остаться. Даже цветочек прислал. Не букет, конечно. В горшке, чтоб попрактичнее получилось.

Так что мог и дальше Сариной фигурой любоваться. Но дальше этого дело не шло.

Потому что все-таки больше всего на свете Гил Гриссом любил насекомых и свою работу.

Источники:

Гриссом отнял у Ника яблоко, которым тот хотел позавтракать, в 3-23 Iinside Тthe Box

Гриссом заставил Сару смотреть на разлагающуюся свинью в 1-10 Sex, Lies and Larvae

Уорик и Сара сжигали тушу в 1-17 Face Lift

Гриссом хотел заставить Сару убрать остатки своего опыта и послал ей цветок в 2-15 Burden of Proof

Не помню, в какой именно серии Гриссом клал в общий холодильник свои «опыты»


	5. Grissom & TPTB

**Байки**** о CSI**

**5. Гриссом и ****TPTB**

Примеч. Мне объяснили, что TPTB- это The Powers That Be, Власть Предержащие. То есть те, кто управляет. В случае нашего сериала- руководство канала, продюсеры и т.п.

Посмотрел как-то Гриссом в зеркало в конце пятого сезона, да и призадумался. А потом наелся кузнечиков в шоколаде, куражу набрался. Чаю дурманного напился, все свои Паучиные Чувства собрал, да и вызвал могучих Сериальных Богов, TPTB называемых.

Явились TPTB, спрашивают громовым голосом:

- Чего тебе надобно, Гил?

Гриссом отвечает:

- Да тут я..хмм… подумал. Вы же сами решили, что мне 48 лет! Так почему ж выгляжу лет на 5 старше? И чего это у меня такие ноги кривые и походка косолапая? И почему меня на экране все реже и реже видно становится?

- А это все потому, Гил,- отвечают TPTB,- что играет тебя Уильям Петерсен. А ему уж года два как полтинник стукнуло. И походка у него такая смолоду. И часто сниматься ему здоровье нынче не позволяет.

Нахмурился Гриссом, губы надул и говорит:

- А что ж тогда на мою роль, никого помоложе да поздоровее и найти нельзя было?

Рассердились тут TPTB, стали молнии зеленые метать, флэшбэками сверкать, да группой «The Who» грохотать

- Ах ты жуколюб неблагодарный!- Сериальные Боги вскричали. – Да где ж ты был бы сейчас без Билли-то!

Не было б у тебя ни прекрасных синих глаз, ни загадочной улыбки, ни тысяч поклонниц, ни харизмы, что же пять лет сериал на плаву держит. Никогда не сказал бы ты «С тех пор как встретил тебя», да и других своих коронных фразочек. И вместо Сары была бы у тебя в пятом сезоне одна София.

Устыдился тут Гриссом, голову повесил. Призадумался.

- А самое жуткое,- TPTB напоследок сказали,- звали бы тебя не Гриссом, а Шоненбаум. Это сам Билли тебя Гриссомом-то назвал.

Услыхал это Гил и аж побледнел. Научился своего создателя ценить. И с тех пор больше TPTB не жаловался.

Источники:

Гриссом ел кузнечиков в шоколад в пилотной серии и пил чай из дурмана в 1-05 Friends & Lovers.

Про свое паучье чувство (My spider sense says it wasn't.) Гриссом упомянул в 1-04 Pledging Mr. Johnson

Про фамилию Шоненбаум и то, что Петерсен сочинил некоторые ударные реплики Гриссома- околосериальные слухи


End file.
